I never stop loving you
by NikitaLOVEdarrencriss
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt because of Sebastian. Will Kurt get him back? Klaine one shot. My first short story!


**A/N: Just got this idea and couldn't wait to write it. Also this is my first short story so please be nice and don't hurt me even tough you can't see me... anyway, I hope you like it! **

I looked at the time on my phone. It said 3:34pm. I was at Dalton bawling my eyes out because Blaine had just broken up with me. I was telling him how Sebastian was trying to get rid of me and he thought I was making the whole thing up. I told him all the nasty things Sebastian had told me. Like that one time when Blaine and I were at the Lima Bean and Sebastian showed up. When Blaine went to get coffee Sebastian told me that Blaine didn't really love me and that he would rather be with him. _I hate Sebastian._ I thought. _Why couldn't he have left Blaine and I alone? _I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Dude are you okay in there?" It was Keith my roommate. "You've been in there for half an hour now." I blew my nose with a piece of tissue I had in my hands.

"I'm fine." I stood up and opened the door. Keith looked shocked. "What?" I asked even tough it was obvious why he was shocked. I probably looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

"What? Oh, em... nothing. Were you crying?" he asked.

"Yes. Blaine broke up with me." I said and could feel more tears going down my cheeks.

"No way. Seriously? I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah neither did I." I said and walked down the hall to my bedroom. When I closed the door I lost it. I started crying even harder. I sat on my bed and looked at the photo on my desk. It was a photo of me and Blaine on Christmas. The same Christmas he had given me that promise ring he made out of candy rappers. Lying on my bed I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

The next few days were the same until I literally couldn't cry anymore. I decided not to be wasting my time crying over Blaine and I decided to go to the Lima Bean with Mercedes and Rachel. I haven't seen them since I moved to Dalton.

At the Lima Bean we all sat at a table with our coffee. "So our Junior prom is coming up and I have nothing to wear!" Rachel ranted on and on about her prom plans. She was going with Jesse. Mercedes and I pretended to pay attention. "KURT!" I didn't realize that Rachel had been asking me something.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you have a prom at Dalton?" She asked.

"Yes but i'm not going." they both nodded probably not wanting to bring Blaine up. I had told them all about what happened. I looked around and almost started crying when I saw Blaine and Sebastian sitting at a table beside the window.

"Are you okay Kurt? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mercedes asked.

"I'm fine." I faked a smile.

After we had all finished our coffee the two girls said they had to be somewhere and left in Rachel's car. I walked over to the bin and threw my empty coffee cup in it. Just then I turned to see Blaine and Sebastian kissing.

* * *

**Blaine POV**

Sebastian asked me to go get coffee after school and I agreed. I wasn't into Sebastian or anything but I was upset after I broke up with Kurt. "You look really hot today." Sebastian said while sitting next to me. I almost choked on my coffee.

"Thanks but i'm not over Kurt yet and I would like us to be friends. Just friends." I said.

"_You_ broke up with _him_ Blaine, it's time you moved on." The next thing I know he was kissing me. I froze and couldn't move. When he stopped kissing me I noticed Kurt running out of the Lima Bean crying. I ran after him.

"Kurt!" I called. I caught up with him and grabbed his arm. It came in handy being able to run faster than him. "I'm sorry."

He turned around and looked me in the eyes. His were big and red from crying. "No you're not! You dump me and then kiss Sebastian of all people!"

"He kissed me Kurt. Please don't be mad at me. I believe what you said about Sebastian now and i'm so so so sorry Kurt." I said.

He stopped crying. "Do you like him?"

"No. Not one bit." I felt terrible for making Kurt cry. "I never stopped loving you."

He smiled. "Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. I nodded, leaned in and kissed him. I cupped his face with my hand. His cheeks were wet from crying. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. "I never stopped loving you too."

"Never will."

* * *

**A/N: The end! Was the ending good? Please review :)**


End file.
